warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Dark Forest cat. In the Dark Forest... I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar leaped down from the rugged tree and went to train with his apprentice, Gustpaw.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn (What was the plan again?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (I think something. I know Blizzardfang turns good or something.) Fallenstar greeted Gustpaw. "Has the she-cat left yo ualone?" he asked Gustpaw. Gustpaw nodded. "Avalanchepaw hasn't been following me around lately, but Soaringpaw is begining too!" muttered Gustpaw. Fallenstar sighed. "Ignore she-cats! You musn't get distracted." ordered Fallenstar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I don't have an apprentice, nor do I want one, so I walked off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Blizzardfang, Raggedsong and Shardtail save the clans... and Icy Blizzardfang has Rowanpaw was apprentice :S we could drop that)(Shardtail) I waited until Fallenstar was done training the WindClan apprentice before approaching him. "Are we really going to attack the clans?" I asked. Why attack the clans? Oh yes, because we want power...but is that what I'' want? (Fallenstar still think she is on his side, right?) Prickl ar 22:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (He does?) I laid down by a stream. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 22:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (?) Raggedsong went and sat by the StarClan border. She wanted to see her sister again! Prickl ar 22:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (...What?) A vision of my mate flashed through my mind. I put my paws over my eyes. "O.K! You win! I regret murdering you! Every day you were gone I secretly mourned for you!" he screamed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I heard Blizzardfang screaming. That was unusual. "Blizzardfang?" I mewed after I dashed to him. (Raggedsong) Prickl ar 22:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Get away from me!" I hissed as I stood up sudenly. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Fine! But stop screaming!" I hissed back, narrowing my eyes. Blizzardfang was so annoying... Prickl ar 22:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang let out a sharp, wild scream. He unsheathed his claws and raked them down his face. (I don't think he's mentaly stable enough to save the clans) (Nah, he can do it! the crazy cats save the clans Raggedsong will start to go crazy too. Not as crazy as Blizzardfang, though)"Blizzardfang stop!" I screeched. I knocked him out by slamming his head into the ground. Great StarClan he was stupid! Sure he was crazy and insane but he had never done this before! Prickl ar 22:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang, even when he was knocked out, had visions of his dead mate. "Leave me alone!" he thought. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD) I pawed Blizzardfang. "Hey wake up!" I muttered Prickl ar 23:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowtail walked over to Raggedsong. "What's up with him?" he asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "He has issues," I meowed. I looked at the cat. "Who are you?" I asked. Prickl ar 23:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Sparrowtail," he said. "Just got here." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Redfire) "Just got here?" I meowed as I stepped out of the shadows. "Which clan?" I asked. I looked at the scene, one cat was whimpering in his sleep, the other two standing around him, just watching. "You should see Fallenstar. That's where you go to check in, I never did, look what happened to me!" I advised. No one was here to welcome me. No one cared about me. I was just another cat that got into the Dark Forest... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Eh it's fine, no one scares me!" he said. Blizzardfang opened up is eyes, but he just laid there in silence. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw hid in the bushes, thinking of Snowpaw. He had no idea why he was in here. He had accidentally dislodged that rock that killed her. He hadn't been trying to kill her. He hoped Snowpaw was in StarClan, we're she would live happily. Although Howlpaw never admitted it, he had liked her, too. ❄Moss❄ 00:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, look, he's awake," said Sparrowtail, mockingly. Blizzardfang grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I just watched. IT was Sparrowtail's fault.. "Stop!" I snarled, but really there was nothing I could do. Prickl ar 11:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw's eyes widened when he saw the cat Blizzardfang strangle Sparrowtail. ~Moss Shardtail waited for Fallenstar's response... Prickl ar 22:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "You open your mouth again, and I'll rip it right off your face," hissed Blizzardfang. Sparrowtail nodded and the medicine cat released him. Sparrowtail fell to his knees, gasping for breath. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar padded over to the cats. He put his claws at Sparrowtail's neck. "just who are you?" he growled. (can't rembember my two kits' names.) The two kits tumbled together.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Sparrowtail of WindClan," he said. Blizzardfang walked away angrily. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Get up, you foul cat! Haven't you learned to check in with me first!" snarled Fallenstar.----Redkit broke away from Bonekit. "Uh oh, he's in trouble1" she whimpered. Bonekit snorted. "Redkit, your so soft! You should be in Starclan!" he hissed. Redkit galred at him. "I was, until i was captured!" retroted Redkit. "So, why should I? You some sort of leader of this rat hole?" retorted Sparrrowtail. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar dug his claws deep into the tom's neck. "Cause i'm more of a leader than you!" growled Fallenstar. Fallenstar leaped onto high ????. "I call a meeting! From now on, any cat that's new that doesn't check in, shall be slaughtered! Every cat, should step up now to check in that hasn't!" yowled Fallenstar. Sparrowtail padded into the forest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstat narrowed his eyes. "and we willl launch the attack on the four clans! So don't ask anymore!" growled Fallenstar. "Why should we attack the clans?!" shouted Blizzardfang. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar snarled. "They take everything from us! They make Starclan stronger! They are Starclan's best friends! We all have plenty of our own reasons to attack them!" hissed Fallenstar. Cats yowled in a agreement, and others remained silent. "Yeah, I wanna be the first to kill a cat!" yowled Bonekit. Redkit snorted. "You won't lay a paw on them1" she hissed to all the cats. "Stupid Starclan captive1" retorted Bonekit. The two tumbled in a fight again. "You're all fools if you think you can destroy the clans! We were put here for being cruel, evil-hearted cats, but even then we must have feelings! You would be killing your family, maybe even your friends if you had any!" Blizzardfang shouted. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar snorted. "Who needs friends? And our clanmates here are our family members!" yowled Fallenstar. "Reason why you shouldn't lead!" he yowled. "You risk your clanmates lives to claw your way to power! Your dead! What does it matter if you rule the world or not? You failed to do so in life, give it a rest already!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "You want your pretty mate back don't you?" Redfire hissed to the old medicine cat. She had heard stories or him. She prepared for Blizzardfang to attack her. "If you want power, you will do anything!" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang leaped onto hightrock. "Everyone!" he yowled. "You are all about to end your last ounce of life to help this sorry excuse for a leader! How many of you really want to die for that?" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar hissed. "Its over! If you don't like the idea, then you don't have to join in!" snarled Fallenstar. He bounded into his den. Redfire pointed her tail up. "I will. I have no life, only the life of a killer. All I do is kill." LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Cat didn't answer. Hunger for a battle and revenge burned in most of their eyes. Fallenstar snickered. "We won't die, we will win!" he snarled. He quickly vanished with some of his top warriors. Redfire followed. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang completely lost control of his mind and emotions. He lunged at Fallenstar and slashed at his throat. "You want death? You want bloodshed?" he hissed. "Then I'll give it to you!" He shredded Fallenstar's face and faught off all of his "warriors" who ran away with thekir tails between their legs. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I watched Blizardfang go crazy. I ran away, afraid of what he would do. I don't know if Fallenstar will stop if a crazy medicine cat tells him to... (We should watch until Prickle or Silver Roleplay) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (True) The medicine cat slammed Fallenstar against a tree and bit down hard on his neck. The former leader coughed up a lot of blood. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I ran to the dark shadows, where I truly belonged. I hoped Fallenstar would be alright, I wanted to kill a bunch of clan cats! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang bit down even harder, choking the leader. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw slipped away. He would go to the StarClan border and warn StarClan. He would show them that he didn't deserve to be in this evil place. ~Mossnose Blizzardfang tore at Fallenstar's eyes. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar torefree, and dug his claws in the medicine cat's neck. He tore out his claws, barley leaving a neck for Blizzardfang to have.. He pinned the tom down, and smiled when he heard a crunch of bones on Blizzardfang's legs. "Hope you enjoy not being able to walk!" he sneered. Fallenstar quickly healed, and padded away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued on SC RP) I raced after Fallenstar. "Fallenstar, I'd like to join you!" I meowed. (Redfire) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 15:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar nodded. "Would you like an apprentice from one of the clans then?" he asked her.SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 23:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think that would be great!" I meowed, then thought. "Which one is worthy of training from the Dark Forest?" I asked Fallenstar. Fallenstar should know. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar flicked his ear. "Pick one you think will love to kill his/her own clan." he sighed, licking his cow colored pelt.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 15:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowtail padded around camp. He didn't like it here and felt that Blizzardfang had a piont. "How do you kill a Dark Forest cat..." he thought to himself. Hawkfeather padded towards Fallenstar, told to check in with him. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 21:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) (Stella) I found myself in a drak and creepy forest. Why was I here? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded to Fallenstar. I did have a small admiration for Fallenstar... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar got new cats checked in. He padded to the Starclan border, and got into a fight with Dawnbreeze.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Can I ask Pricklestar, after Fallenstar learns that Shardtail is against him, can Redfire fill her place?) I looked for a suitable cat... (Anyone want to be an apprentice?) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, just ask her. I'll check for any of my apprentices that could train here....) Fallenstar returned, a scratch on is ear and muzzle. "Fool Dawnbreeze...." He muttered.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 14:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (You can have Glidepaw from Windclan.) Fallenstar's wounds healed. "I've found you an apprentice. His name is Glidepaw from Windclan." growled Fallenstar to Redfire.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 14:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" I said as I padded into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar turned around and saw Stella. "Hm, new arrival? Welcome to the dark forest." meowed FAllenstar.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you? Why does this place smell like rat poop?" I asked. "And why do the mushrooms glow in the dark?" 15:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Its rotting bodies, not rat poop. And the mushrooms....I don't know. I'm Fallenstar, leader here." growled Fallenstar.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "That's grose; ever heard of cleaning up? And why are there no stars and moon in the sky? Why am I even here? I'm no clan cat," I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Have you killed? Tigerblood's here, and she's not clan. Starclan gets all the good stuff." growled Fallenstar, padding away.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 16:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "No! Why would I do that? Everything should live in peace with eachother...except bacteria and other micro organisms, we need them to effectively thin out the herd," I replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (It'll be okay, Littlewillow) Prickl ar 20:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" I said as I waved my paw in front of Fallenstar's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) (Thank you, Pricklestar!) I went to find Glidepaw. If Fallenstar thought he was a worthy apprentice, then I would train Glidepaw. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar flicked his tail. "Go find an apprentice." he growled to Stella. Glidepaw blinked. "where am i?" he mewed.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 20:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, don't worry, your safe," I told the apprentice. "I'm your ancestor, I'd never hurt you. I'm here to help you," I added, kindly. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Glidepaw narrowed his eyes. "What would I need help with?" he growled.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 20:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Life," I replied. I sat down. "I'm just here to hear about your life," I meowed, drawing lines in the sand with my claw. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "What's so good about mine? I'm just a normal apprentice, now talking with one of my ancestors." muttered Glidepaw.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 21:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I ran off to Fallenstar. Prickle! 21:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Your special, Glidepaw," I meowed, trying to not lose my patience, "You are chosen for a great destiny, I can't let you be." LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Then what do you want to do with me?" meowed Glidepaw. Fallenstar turned around. "What do you want, Shardtail?" he purred, licking her ear.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 21:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "I want you to be a good warrior," I replied. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Blizzardfang is in StarClan," I replied. I wanted to lick his ear too, but I knew what I had to tell him. "Fallenstar, I don't want to attack the clans." Prickle! 21:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar stopped grooming her, and barred his teeth. "Why NOT?" he growled.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 21:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, guys!" I said, interupting Fallenstar. "What's an apprentice?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Something that Shardtail is rated as!" hissed Fallenstar, stomping away. (Cold. :P)* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 13:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC)" Who's Shardtail?" I called back. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Redkit pointed at Shardtail. "That's her. The cat who's making the right choice about not attacking the cl-" she was cut off by Bonekit pouncing on her. "Stupid she-kit! Shardtail is the mouse-brain over there!" he growled. Blackheart padded over to Shardtail. "This is Shardtail." she muttered.Silverstar 15:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you all so mean to eachother?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "We're the Dark Forst, Mouse-brain! Soft Redkit was a Starclan cat we captured." growled Blackheart. "Bonekit is my son." she added. Her bone color jingled when she turned to her son.Silverstar 15:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "How am I suppost to know that? You clan kitties are all so mean!" I replied. "Maybe that's why you are in this forest full of rat poop and carrion." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Blackhert laughed evily. "I'm not a filthy clan cat! I'm BLOODclan! i'm a rouge!" growled Blackheart. She showed her bone color and Bonekit's bone color to Stella.Silverstar 15:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "That is grose, maybe you are the reason this place smells so bad? That is full of ecoli and salmenela," I replied. "You going to get other cats sick." I took the bone collars from them and burried them deep into the ground. 15:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "You (Beep)ing Idiot!" hissed Blackheart. She unbarried their collars and they put them back on. "We're already dead, we can't get sick!" she snarled as she walked away.Silverstar 16:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "You're dead?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Blackheart and her son were gone. Redkit saw down in front of Stella. "Yeah, we're all dead here. They're the evil dead, and i'm the good." mewed Redkit.Silverstar 16:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (G2G) "Am I dead?" I asked. "I don't remember anything." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I stared at where Fallenstar had dissapeared to. Now I was alone. But that was okay. "Nothing?" I asked, floating into their conversation. Prickle! 20:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw Fallenstar walk away from Shardtail. I was really happy. "I can train you!" I told Glidepaw. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Glidepaw pricked his ears. Training from a Starclan cat. (Watta fool he is. XD) that would surely impress Tricklepaw, even though she rejected him tons! Glidepaw noddded. "Sure," he mewed.Silverstar 01:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" I said to the she-kit as I waved my paw in front of her face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 08:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "Shall we start now?" I asked. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hello? Little kitty cat?!" I said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) (Who's the Little kitty cat?) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Redkit XD) Glidepaw ndoded. Redkit shrugged. "Most likely, if your here." she sighed.Silverstar 22:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Oh..." I replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Shardtail stomped off and found a place to rest in between some tree roots. Prickle! 00:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Stella didn't know what to do...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfeather was staring across the border. If only he could get across without anyone knowing... [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 17:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadeclaw trained with another warrior, whom he beat. "Ha!" he hissed in his face before kicking him and going to fight some other cat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Stella padded up to Shadeclaw. "Hello!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want, she-cat." Shadeclaw growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "You are so mean! I just wanted to say hello!" she replied. "You look familiar, I just don't know who." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadeclaw huffed. "You'd remember me." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "No, no, no, you just look like him," said Stella. She tried remembering. She saw a tom that looked just like Shadeclaw. "Yes! You look just like Jamie!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Jamie? Who the (beep)ll is that guy?" Shadeclaw looked confused. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "He, he, is...um...I don't remember..." she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadeclaw shook his head and started to walk away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "So, Glidepaw, what do you know about fighting?" Redfire asked. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It was morning, Redfire flicked her tail. Glidepaw dissapeared. She went to visit Fallenstar and report on training. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 14:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar was in his den. His red eyes glinted with interest when he saw Redfire. "Yes?" he growled.Silverstar 16:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to report of Glidepaw's training. He is doing well, but it is hard for me to convince him he is doing something good for his clan. Do you have any suggestions?" Redfire explained, she couldn't help but look at and admire Fallenstar's many scars and his strong muscles. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 16:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar shook his head. "No. Nothing really, just tell him that training here will help him become the best warrior ever." he meowed.Silverstar 20:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shardtail walked past Fallenstar's den and snarled. (Don't fall for his looks, Redfire!!! XP) Prickle! 23:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Snaggletooth looked around. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 04:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfeather set his gaze to Snaggletooth. "Looking for StarClan?" he sneered. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Rockpaw snarled down at Rainshadow from the Dark Forest.Silverstar 18:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay